psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Millon Index of Personality Styles
The Millon Index of Personality Styles Revised test (MIPS) provides an evaluation that of normal personality. The MIPS Revised instrument addresses three key dimensions of normal personalities: * Motivating Styles, which helps to assess the person's emotional style in dealing with his/her environment; * Thinking Styles, which helps to examine the person's mode of cognitive processing; and * Behaving Styles, which helps to assess the person's way of interrelating with others. This test offers a tool to help professionals assist ostensibly normally functioning adults who may be experiencing difficulties in work, family or social relationships. It may also be helpful in career counseling or employment settings. In addition, the test's Clinical Index is useful in helping to screen for the possible presence of mental disorders in persons who present as normal. Key Features * Developed by Dr. Millon in 1994 and revised in 2003, the MIPS Revised test has strong theoretical and practical backing. * Scale names and the profile display have been updated to provide administrators with better information for interpreting test results. * With only 180 true/false items, the test can be completed in less than 30 minutes on average. * While clinically and theoretically grounded, the MIPS Revised test does not require administration by an advanced-degreed professional. Scales Motivating Styles 1A - Pleasure-Enhancing 1B - Pain-Avoiding 2A - Actively Modifying 2B - Passively Accommodating 3A - Self-Indulging 3B - Other-Nurturing Thinking Styles 4A - Externally Focused 4B - Internally Focused 5A - Realistic/Sensing 5B - Imaginative/Intuiting 6A - Thought-Guided 6B - Feeling-Guided 7A - Conservation-Seeking 7B - Innovation-Seeking Behaving Styles 8A - Asocial/Withdrawing 8B - Gregarious/Outgoing 9A - Anxious/Hesitating 9B - Confident/Asserting 10A - Unconventional/Dissenting 10B - Dutiful/Conforming 11A - Submissive/Yielding 11B - Dominant/Controlling 12A - Dissatisfied/Complaining 12B - Cooperative/Agreeing Validity Indices Positive Impression Negative Impression Consistency Clinical Index Norms The MIPS Revised test offers separate norms for adults and college students, and for both separate and combined genders. Adult Sample The adult sample consisted of 1,000 individuals (500 females, 500 males) between the ages of 18 and 65, stratified according to the U.S. population by age, race/ethnicity, and education level. College Sample The college sample consisted of 1,600 students (800 males, 800 females), selected from 14 colleges and universities to be representative of a college student population in terms of ethnicity, age, year in school, major area of study, region of the county, and type of institution. See also *Psychological testing *Personality test *Personality disorder *Millon Clinical Inventories References Aiken, L.R. (1997). "MIPS: Millon Index of Personality Styles": Test review. Journal of Psychoeducational Assessment, 15(4), 380-382. Allen, A., Montgomery, M., Tubman, J., Frazier, L., & Escovar, L. (2003). The effects of assessment feedback on rapport-building and self-enhancement processes. Journal of Mental Health Counseling, 25(3), 165-182. Aparicio Garcia, M. (1999). Los estilos de personalidad: Su medida a traves del Inventario Millon de Estilos de Personalidad. /Measuring personality styles in Spanish speaking population through MIPS (Millon Index of Personality Styles). Anales de Psicologia, 15(2), 191-211. Beckman, T.J. (1996). Salient personality characteristics among Navy divers. Military Medicine, 161(12), 717-719. Beckman, T.J. (2001). Salient personality characteristics among Navy divers. Journal of Human Performance in Extreme Environments, 5(2), 33-36. Cardenal Hernaez, V., & Fierro Bardaji, A. (2001). Sexo y edad en estilos de personalidad, bienestar personal y adaptacion social. /Sex and age in different personality styles, personal well-being and social adaptation. Psicothema, 13(1), 118-126. Castro Solano, A. (2000). Elaboracion de criterios externos en el proceso de validacion del inventario MIPS. Un estudio con grupos laborales. /External criteria in MIPS's validity process: A study with work groups. Revista Iberoamericana de Diagnostico y Evaluacion Psicologica, 10(2), 51-63. Casullo, M.M., & Castro, A. (2000). Desarrollo y construccion de las puntuaciones de prevalencia del Inventario Millon de Estilos de Personalidad (MIPS) para la poblacion adulta de la ciudad de Buenos Aires./Development and construction of the prevalence score on the Millon Inventory of Personality Styles for the adult general population of the city of Buenos Aires. Anuario de Psicologia, 31(1), 63-77. Escovar, L.A. (1997) The Millon Inventories: Sociocultural considerations. In T. Millon (Ed.), The Millon Inventories: Clinical and personality assessment (pp. 264-285). New York: The Guilford Press. Guevara, L.F. & Strack, S.(1998). An examination of Millon's dimensional and stylistic descriptions of normal personality. Journal of Personality Assessment, 71(3), 337-348. Piersma, H.L., Ohnishi, H., Lee, D.J., Metcalfe, W.E. (2002). An empirical evaluation of Millon's Dimensional Polarities. Journal of Psychopathology & Behavioral Assessment, 24(3), 151-158. Sanchez-Lopez, M.d.P., Thorne, C., Martinez, P., de Guzman, I.N. & Argumedo, D. (2002). Adaptacion del Inventario de Estilos de Personalidad de Millon en una poblacion universitaria peruana. /The adaptation of the Millon Index of Personality Styles to a Peruvian population of university students. Revista de Psicologia, 20(1), 27-53. Scragg, P., Bor, R., & Watts, M. (1999). The influence of personality and theoretical models on applicants to a counselling psychology course: A preliminary study. Counselling Psychology Quarterly, 12(3), 263-270. Sohnle, S. (2001). The Millon Index of Personality Styles and recalled relaxation states one's preferred relaxation activity. In J.C. Smith (Ed.), Advances in ABC Relaxation: Applications and inventories (pp. 132-137). New York: Springer Publishing Company. Strack, S. (1999). Essentials of Millon Inventories Assessment. New York: John Wiley & Sons. Weiss, L.G. (1997) The MIPS: Gauging the dimensions of normality. In T. Millon (Ed.), The Millon Inventories: Clinical and personality assessment (pp. 498-522). New York: The Guilford Press. Widiger, T.A. (1999). Millon's dimensional polarities. Journal of Personality Assessment, 72(3), 365-389. Category:Personality disorder assessment Category:Theodore Millon